bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuteLunaMoon/High Noon
I'm walking along the path of the central square. My chiffon dress's fluttering with each step. A flawless lady as they see me, a blood-thirsty shameless inhuman creature as I see myself.Though it's midday, Yharnam isn't a safe place for strangers like me. Yharnamites don't talk much, they don't share much. For they cannot do otherwise. The city is far from its golden age. A coach is about to leave the city. People are abandoning Yharnam. But not all of them are people, not anymore. Those who comes to Yharnam for a cure, come back only to find themselves something else, more than human, and human no more. A month ago, I travel to Yharnam with my guards and a handful amount of other sickly travellers of all sort. A beautiful young countess I was. But I was next to hopeless. Even though now I stride confidently, I still can't believe a month ago I could not even take a single step. The wheeled lady as my sisters mockingly called me. After my mum passed away, I fell from a mare and broke my spine. I thought I would be bound to it for my whole life until my father heard about Yharnam's strange and unique treatment. And so I, along with my two trusted servants, came here, hoping to try the blood ministration. I came here by the sea. The Healing Church acted as the government here so I paid their orphanage a visit and donated to the church generously. And the church was always generous to devout followers. And soon, I had my first blood healing... I visit an inn near the statue of Oedon for a blood cocktail as usual. This has become a bad habit of me. Some folks in the corner in the Inn give me a doubtful look. I don't look back at them. I know who they are. The way they dress, their hairy faces, the weapons they carry - the huntsmen. This night isn't a full moon so the church will not summon the townfolks for a fiery purge of beasts. I walk to the door as soon as I can, for I don't want them to recognize me. When I'm outside, I realize they don't follow me. Maybe I was just paranoid. I buy three loaves of brown bread and some meat at the market. Though many have left, there are still many newcomers to the city, seeking the precious blood. Yharnam blood is said to have the potent to cure any disease, so it's like a beacon to sick travellers of all sort. After buying the food, I walk back to the Seamen Inn where I currently reside. I sit on my bed and take a gulp of pungent blood. Tears swell up in my eyes silently. Ricardo and Harold, my trusty bodyguards, were gone. Killed stone dead by the flesh-hungry beasts right in the night after I had my first blood ministration. Ricardo was a knight and Harold was a retired conquistador. They save me that day but could not save themselves from the beast. Yharnamites say an outsider brought a curse to their city, which slowly turn people into flesh-hungry beast. And thus, outsiders like me are not warmly welcome here. But I know it's not the truth.Looking at the half empty bottle, I wonder how many bottles of blood does it take to turn me into a beast. I know that day will come. I have had that fleeing the very day I had my blood healing. I saw the red lycanthrope closed in and devoured me whole. Though after my first blood healing, I was miraculously untied from my wheelchair. Now I know it was both a blessing and a curse. The healing is intoxicating. The smell of blood is appealing and the sweetness of blood is undeniable. If I am a human, then why aren't I shy away from the blood? The third blood healing came with a price. They didn't ask for money, but for a contract. I became a hunter for the church as payment for my blood ministration.Sitting in front of a mirror, I look closely at my reflection. It's still me, I haven't grown fur or fangs, not yet. Sophia- a fellow hunter told me women won't likely to become beasts due to our period, I heard that some people in Yharnam also practice blood-letting to expel gained blood. But there's also a rumour about a hunter who regularly came for blood-letting. But one day he transformed into a giant beast in the middle of the process. The towering lycanthrope killed dozens of men and grievously wounded two hunters before vanishing into the underground sewers...The great bell of the church rings to mark it's twelve o'clock. There are fewer people on the street now. I waking up, don my hunter attire, grab my backpack and sneakily climb on the roof of the inn. I climb to the next roof silently and descend to a small alley. I walk fast to the rural area while warily scan the street for any potential threats.After half an hour, I'm in the outskirt of Yharnam. Walking past Hemwick, I spot two wagons that carry dead bodies to the charnel lane. I stop and hide behind a bush to count the bodies from a safe distant. Twenty-seven dead bodies found from last night.It's a little relief I don't recognise any familiar face amongst the dead. Retreat from the bush, I continue my walk. The snow is falling and the wind is lightly shaking the dry creed sedges. I fasten my cloak to generate more warmth. I lazily cast my gaze upon the drying grass field. There isn't a single soul in this melancholy field, or so I think.A cursed-stench hit my nose and I spot a dead horse on the field. An army of flies buzzing angrily as I approach. It's a horrible scenery. The carcass of the poor animal is filled with maggots and carrion beetles of all sort. I almost vomit.I pull out the Flame Sprayer and spray a sea of flame on the corpse while muttering a prayer for the poor animal. I continue walking past the meadow for the hill foot. Likely an hour later, I'm at the hill foot and hear a familiar voice. "What took you so long Luna? We are starving" says James- a middle-aged blood-drunk hunter- a companion of mine. I tell him I needed to sneak out while unloading the food. He hastily bites off a chunk of bread and washes it down with a gulp of blood. Two more hunters join the meal. They are Owen and Sophia, blood-drunk hunters. Owen is the leader of this group and he's over ninety. Though he's old, he's a very skilful hunter. "The horse in the nearby field, did you kill it?" I murmur. "No, we didn't. A large huntsman mistook the animal for a scourge beasts, I think" Sophia says between the chewing. We met two weeks ago. And it was them who trained me in combat and helped me through my first hunt. Owen gave me his axe since my cutlass was next to useless against the beasts. Sophia taught me how to mend my wounds and how to heal myself with Yharnam's Blood Vial. I'm a part of this little group ever since. I'm still a new hunter and in charge of fetching food for them daily. "Don't use it too much. It will slowly blur the line between human and beast. Look at us! Blood-drunk, fiendish and nocturnal. What's the difference between us and beasts?" said Sophia. Their eyes have switched to a yellowish colour and their retinas have almost disappeared. They eyes even glow in the dark. We hunt in the outskirt of Yharnam nightly and venture into the city on the nights of the hunt. Owen, James and Sophia reside in a small cave on the nearby hill during the day to rest. The cave also acts as their workshop, where they forge and repair their hunting equipment.After the meagre meal, I come back to the city. I bid them farewell and depart. Tomorrow night is full-moon, and I don't know what awaits us ahead... Category:Blog posts